Youth of the Nation
by roseman780
Summary: Song fic baised on the P.O.D. song "Youth of the Nation" but done badly


A/N: Ok first I was really tired when I did this. Second I loved the song so much I couldn't help it. Third I don't own the characters.  
  
George and Fred were laughing all through breakfast making Harry, Ron, and Hermione wonder what was going on.  
  
"Ok," said Fred. "We pulled a little prank. We decided that we needed some music in Hogwarts. So we cast a spell that starting after breakfast any time someone feels a big emotion they will rap or sing."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at the twins and quickly left the Great Hall.  
  
They had Herbology first that morning. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been up all night studying for a test that day. All of a sudden they heard people screaming. Harry saw Justin Fitch-Fletchley shout out "Advada Kedarva." Green light flew out of Justin's wand and hit Ron in the chest. Ron's ghost rose up and started to rap:  
  
"Last day of the rest of my life  
I wish I would've known  
Cause I didn't kiss my mama goodbye  
  
I didn't tell her that I loved her, how much I cared  
Or thank my pops for all the talks  
And all the wisdom he shared  
  
Unaware, I just did what I always do  
Everyday, the same routine  
Before I skate off to school  
  
But who knew that this day wasn't like the rest  
Instead of taking a test  
I took a curse to the chest  
  
Call me blind, but I didn't see it coming  
Everybody was running  
But I couldn't hear nothing  
  
Except wand blasts, it happened so fast  
I don't really know this kid  
Even though I sit by him in class  
  
Maybe this kid was reaching out for love  
Or maybe for a moment  
He forgot who he was  
Or maybe this kid just wanted to be hugged  
Whatever it was  
I know it's because"  
  
Harry and Hermione started to sing:  
  
"We are, We are, (We are) the youth of the nation  
We are, We are, (We are) youth of the nation  
We are, We are, (We are) the youth of the nation  
We are, We are, (We are) youth of the nation"  
  
Later that afternoon Harry was walking down one of the corridors when he saw Pansy Parkingson and Draco Malfoy. Pansy was starting to get on her knees to give Draco some affection. Draco pushed her away. He then fled into an empty dungeon. Harry witnessed this and started to rap:  
  
"Little Pansy, she was only twelve  
She was given the world  
With every chance to excel  
  
Hang with the boys and hear the stories they tell  
She might act kind of proud  
But no respect for herself  
  
She finds love in all the wrong places  
The same situations  
Just different faces  
  
Changed up her pace since her daddy left her  
Too bad he never told her  
She deserved much better"  
  
On his way to dinner Harry was walking by the dungeons when he heard a cauldron explode. He rushed in to see Draco lying in a pool of blood by the cauldron. Harry also saw a note that explained that what had happened was no accident, but what Draco thought was his own choice. Harry looked over the body of his once enemy and felt the rap start up again:  
  
"Draco boy always played the fool  
He broke all the rules  
So you would think he was cool  
  
He was never really one of the guys  
No matter how hard he tried  
Often thought of suicide  
  
It's kind of hard when you ain't got no friends  
He put his life to an end  
They might remember him then  
  
You cross the line and there's no turning back  
Told the world how he felt  
With the sound of a vat"  
  
The rest of the school came rushing to the dungeon. The rest of the Slytherins looked at Draco and started singing:  
  
"We are, We are, (We are) the youth of the nation  
We are, We are, (We are) youth of the nation  
We are, We are, (We are) the youth of the nation  
We are, We are, (We are) youth of the nation"  
  
Dumbledore stood up at dinner and addressed the entire school. He meant to speak some soothing words but because of the prank he was forced to rap:  
  
"Who's to blame for the lives that tragedies claim  
No matter what you say  
It don't take away the pain  
  
That I feel inside, I'm tired of all the lies  
Don't nobody know why  
It's the blind leading the blind  
  
I guess that's the way the story goes  
Will it ever make sense  
Somebody's got to know  
  
There's got to be more to life than this  
There's got to be more to everything  
I thought exists"  
  
All the students then stood up and began to sing:  
  
We are, We are, the youth of the nation  
We are, We are, youth of the nation  
We are, We are, (We are, we are) the youth of the nation  
We are, We are, (We are, we are) youth of the nation  
We are, We are, (We are, we are) the youth of the nation  
(the youth of the nation)  
We are, We are, (We are, we are) youth of the nation  
(youth of the nation)  
We are, We are, (We are, we are) the youth of the nation  
(the youth of the nation)  
We are, We are, (We are, we are) youth of the nation  
(youth of the nation)  
  
We are...  
Youth of the nation  
We are...  
Youth of the nation  
We are...  
Youth of the nation  
We are...  
  
A/N: Ok now that I have that out of my head maybe I can get back to my story of Harry Potter and the Time Rifts. Maybe next time I do a song fic it might be better. Review cause there is no chapter 2 and flames are totally welcome. 


End file.
